106953-petition-to-allow-transfers-between-pve-and-pvp-realms
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The game bills itself as hardcore. That means the players they're specifically targeting put a lot of value in being able to feel that they're better than other players. Given that, I do not see how this can ever happen. The whining would be deafening. | |} ---- They can't ... because there isn't. It's absolutely nothing more than "we already told you people no, and I want to sign the pettion to keep carebares off our pvp servers." People like that guy are everything that's wrong with this community and PVP communities as a whole. | |} ---- Can you give any reason why not? What would be harmed? | |} ---- Sure -- the only reason: Because the player who leveled on the PVE server did not level on the PVP server, and thus did not go through the same dangers as everyone who did level on the PVP server. If you really want to be on a PVP server, roll a character there. | |} ---- ---- So, pure selfishness and egotism then. Got it. | |} ---- Way to read the whole post. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Stupid statement. There are more raiding guilds on Pergo which is a PvP server than any other realms together. Therefor, you're either stupid or ignorant. It's a valid request since PvP realms aren't harder to level on with the decreasing population. Grow up and quit being a whinny little girl. | |} ---- What? You're berating someone who says it shouldn't matter why anyone transfers from one to another one? Did you actually read all he wrote? | |} ---- Haven't you read his first post ? He's the guy that said We told you people no.. blah blah blah I did read all he said. | |} ---- Well, ya can't really be like "Here is some ground beef. Make me a Hamburger without the ground beef." He wanted an answer as to why they cannot transfer PVE to PVP, and that's the reason. Just because he didn't want to see that specific answer, doesn't make it any less valid. | |} ---- OK. My mistake. It looks like he was meaning what you thought, and not what I thought in his second post too. Sorry about that. | |} ---- I was gonna say, i'm the immature pvp'er that doesn't like carebears, you shouldn't agree with me | |} ---- ---- Fact: I leveled on a PvE server, but further fact I leveled exclusely in BGs, went back and did zones after I out leveled them, so please tell me how I'm not just as hardcore, if not more so of a PvPer than someone that leveled on a PvP server.. in fact I'm likely a better PvPer than some of you. (I'm not saying I'm great, I'm talking semantics,) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I read that in Nixons voice | |} ---- I was gonna say, i'm the immature pvp'er that doesn't like carebears, you shouldn't agree with me the way you express your opinion is most definately immature, the opinion itself is valid. all i can say is that, dcuo allows this, and when it was installed people complained, like you. in the end, it wound up helping. the people that wanted to level up via pvp got to, ganks and all, while for end game, they got people geared and ready. there are few who say anything negative about it now. | |} ---- ---- soo.. you did it in instanced pvp, and did not have to deal with any of the dangers of leveling on a pve server while you were questing 1-50. Noted. You're probably 1000x better of a pvper than I am. I am awful. I still went through the leveling process (twice) on Pergo, and it's not too kind. Exiles were pretty ruthless the second time around. | |} ---- I also stay permaflagged (I was one of the people fighting to get an RP-PvP server.) while out in the world, so technically I am in more danger than any of you on a PvP server because I have a Higher risk of someone seeing them having full time to prepare to fight me before they flag. Now mind you I am totally happy with my servers community and you couldn't pay me, to play on that cespool of a community that is Pergo (which is why I am against server merges.). So this doesn't affect me at all. But your arguments are absurd, and you just want to be in a betty special social circle of "Oh I leveled here I'm better" when the person coming from the PvE server could be a bazillion times better player than you in all aspects. Fact: leveling on a PvP server does not make you special or a better player, also PvE server transfers can't now magically unflag while doing dailies so would be subject to all the ganking etc. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'll back you up on that Bad Dog, and I don't even PVP. | |} ---- Except There is zero danger on a pvp server. I leveled 2 characters to 50 on Widow. I was ganked maybe 3 times on my first character (2 were in one night on Malgrave) and maybe twice on my other character. Most times the dominion helped me kill stuff. There is no penalization for death in this game, no lost levels, no looting corpses. When I was ganked I just leveled through pvp for 30 minutes or so then went back to questing. All the "I'm hardcore cause I r on pvp server" is so laughable. | |} ---- Except There is zero danger on a pvp server. I leveled 2 characters to 50 on Widow. I was ganked maybe 3 times on my first character (2 were in one night on Malgrave) and maybe twice on my other character. Most times the dominion helped me kill stuff. There is no penalization for death in this game, no lost levels, no looting corpses. When I was ganked I just leveled through pvp for 30 minutes or so then went back to questing. All the "I'm hardcore cause I r on pvp server" is so laughable. | |} ---- Here is a thought, correct me if I am wrong, but arn't rated arenas not cross server? So in theory players on a PvE server could have ether had easier fights in arenas, or win traded more easliy on a PvE server and got 1800 gear to wrek people on PvP servers without having to work for it. That might be a decent reason | |} ---- Its not like pvp servers trade at all *rolls eyes* AT LEAST half the people on widow been trade winning or pay plat for pvp boost | |} ---- ---- I don't think you get the principle of this. You can be the king of pvp, the best player around the world, and yet still be denied to transfer from PvE to PvP. It's not about skill or about "feeling better", it's about fairness. In principle, PvP server are harder to level on then PvE server. It's not always the case, especially in empties server like Wildstar. But you still have one more factor to watch out for. You can't go afk anywhere, you always have to pay attention. You will prolly die and be corpse camped. If a group of player want to camp a zone all day, they can do it. In PvE, it won't happen if you don't want to. Just don't flag if you don't want to have issue. Permaflagging doesn't equal playing on a PvP server. A lot of people on PvE server don't really like PvP, so they won't attack you or won't have much experience. From my personal experience, I played on a PvE server for SWTOR. I became one of the best pvpers and yet I'm pretty average. The caliber is just not the same. Just like raiders are better on PvE then PvP server. To each their strenght. I understand how you feel, and I understand your argments. But I think it wouldn't be fair for PvPers if PvEers could transfer. | |} ---- ---- there is no PvP attunement, just saying | |} ---- So you saying all these guilds I see on the pvp servers raiding are doing it wrong? That all you should do on a pvp server is pvp every day, any day? Ya go back to your cave cause all I see now from you is a troll Edit And yes I get what your saying "There is no pvp attnument" but you forget people still pve and pvp servers | |} ---- Leveling on several PvP servers throughout my long care of playing MMO's leveling on a PvP server is not some giant accomplishment. It is not much harder, and if you have any experience in them you know how to avoid being ganked. So stop kidding yourselves you've done nothing fantastic by leveling on a PvP server, that you deserve to be in an exclusive club. | |} ---- you people said you wanted to do pvp... on a pvp server, why should you care about a pve process? Edit: and I do PvP everyday, just about as much as I can wile i'm online Edited August 8, 2014 by BadDogEDN | |} ---- People wanting to go to PvP servers from PvE are trying to get there for Raiding guilds not the server type. :P | |} ---- ---- I started this whole thread and I never said I wanted to transfer for PvP purposes, in fact it's the opposite. There are more PvE Raiding Guilds on Pergo-PvP than all the other 14ish realms combined. Only reason I want the transfer to be cross PvE-PvP. Doing attunement all over again takes a very long time. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- I'm already on a pvp server, been on a pvp server since I started wildstar ... Am I gonna leave? No I was with a PvX guild who did both pve and pvp with pvp being the main focus. Guild crumbled ... I'm with a nother pvx guild that pvps a lot and also works on pve as well. I also see a lot of other pvx guilds on my pvp server. You will always have pve in your pvp and vice versa on a pvp server unless you 100% cut out all the pve. I'd like to suggest http://camelotunchained.com/en/ for you to keep your eye on. Its a 100% pvp game. It seems right up your ally Edit And I do pvp a lot myself, but I do still like my pve thus why I'm one in a pvx guild and two on a pvp server. If I wanted some hand holding and not have to fight for my right to do quests. I'd be on a pve server in a "carebear" as you call them guild and pvp in just battlegrounds. But I love the option to just walk up to someone and smack them so I'm on a pvp server | |} ---- ---- You want Archage, have fun. *waves* | |} ---- No he wants http://camelotunchained.com/en/ cause ITS 100% pvp cause archage still has pve in it :D Camelot Unchained is a MMORPG built upon three main pillars of gameplay, RvR, crafting and housing. It features a 100% RvR-based leveling track for all combat (non crafter) classes. All leveling comes from engaging in RvR whether by fighting other players, capturing objectives, and/or crafting objects to help in RvR. There will be NPCs (guards, fauna, etc.) but you cannot use them to level your character. | |} ---- oh I like this, imma go do that | |} ---- Again, just because you don't want to hear the reason why, doesn't make it any less just. I gave the reason as to why the transfers are not available for PVE to PVP. No one ever said that they were better because they leveled on a PVP server, not even sure where you're pulling that from. | |} ---- I understand this sentiment because it's true in WS. Leveling in a PVP server was underwhelming to say the least. But this is a separate issue than allowing pve to pvp transfers. To fix the pvp leveling experience, the pvp servers need to be reinvigorated with more reasons to owpvp. Transfers will not fix this for various reasons posted by others in a more eloquent fashion than I could. People who play on pvp servers do not want the transfers because if the pvp servers were actually living up to their name, there is the perception that the transferred player did not earn their stripes in the pvp world. I agree with this again for various reasons others have already mentioned. Yet I am personally willing to throw all of these notions out the door this time for the reasons the OP posted. This is from someone whose been playing pvp servers only since the mid 90's. | |} ---- I'm better https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iW9NqCHRc38 | |} ---- except for this guy. | |} ---- ---- That actually does seem better than ArcheAge. | |} ---- A lot of folks on the team cause they loved DAoC or are ex-mythic ... etc So my body is ready | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- You clearly aren't serious right now... gear yourself on a pve server ? what the hell does that even mean. Gear is obtained through BGs. RBGs and arenas not world PvP. If you're gonna run your mouth in a thread at least make sure you know what you're talking about... | |} ---- ---- Many players on PvE & PvP servers never set foot in the pve world once they can start queuing for Practice grounds. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----